


That One Time Where The School Bet How Blond Boy Got a Lover

by Atale80



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Some Khonsou x Hesyrê fluff
Relationships: Hesyre/Khonsu (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	That One Time Where The School Bet How Blond Boy Got a Lover

"Hey teach, how'd you and Mr. Hesyrê end up a thing?" One of the girls questioned off handily. The question caught most of the students' attention. It had been a school mystery since the day it was discovered professor Khonsou and nurse Hesyrê were married.

Khonsou smiled, laughing at the memory of the event and some of the students attempts to look uninterested in the topic at hand.

"Do you really wanna know?" Khonsou leaned on his desk.

"You'll really tell us. Yes, please!" The girls moved closer as all eyes moved to the blond. 

"Well, it was our second year of college," the teacher looked like he was staring off as he recalled the scene, "He asked me to meet him at the park near the campus. He was a blushing mess when he asked me out." 

The whole class stared in disbelief and confusion.

"Sir! Tell us the truth!" Whined one of the girls.

"But it is the truth." Khonsou stared at the group, completely serious. It wasn't unexpected for them not to believe him. Hesyrê was a normally stoic person, so him being a blushing mess was kinda hard to imagine.

"Damn, we aren't gonna get an answer from him." Sighed one girl, turning back to her group.

And that's how it started, the bet. A school wide bet on how exactly the two ended up together. Khonsou snickered to himself at each rumor. Listening to students huddle in groups near the nurse's office, bickering over who asked his lover before hurrying off at the sight of Hesyrê or Khonsou. The students tried to be sneaky about their methods, making it even funnier when they tried "subtly attempts to get the true story."

Khonsou walked into the apartment, the smell of his husband's cooking filling the air. The blond walked to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Hesyrê's waist.

"Hessi." Khonsou mumbled into the multicolor haired male's neck.

"Khonkhon, I'm cooking." He scolded, but leaned into the male's touch.

"Hey Hessi have you heard the rumors going around the school." Khonsou laughed.

"There are a lot of rumors going around the school, it's high school." Hesyrê rolled his eyes and turning off the stove.

"The ones about how I got lucky enough to marry you." Khonsou turned Hesyrê to face him, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"Why do those even exist." Hesyrê wrapped his arms around Khonsou's neck.

"They asked how we got together and I told them." Khonsou kissed Hesyrê's neck.

"Khonkhon why." Hesyrê rested his head on the blond's shoulder, face turning pink has he recalled the event. He felt so dumb remembering how nervous he was.

Khonsou laughed at the other's embarrassment. He had told the truth, but the students didn't need to know that.


End file.
